Archin Brey
Archin Brey In-Game: Archin Nickname: Professor Brey, Archie (Only by a select few) Affiliation: Council of the Eye Journal: Musings of an Azeroth Mage = Vitals = Race: Human Class: Mage Professions: Gnomish Engineering, Tailoring Age: 42 Sex: Male Hair: Red/Gray Eyes: Brown Weight: 190 lbs. Height: 6'2" Garments/Armor: Tuxedo, monocle over right eye Alignment: Lawful Neutral = Appearance = Archin Brey has the air of an aristocratic fellow. High cheekbones, white brilliant teeth, pronounced and angular features, and the diction and countenance of a member of high society. He always looks down at people along the bridge of his nose. His hair was once a fiery red, but age has peppered it with gray and the fire has faded slightly. Well groomed, his clothes always in grand shape. Archin's back is always straight, his shoulders always square. His appearance is always one of confidence. = Personality = Archin is probably the most arrogant individual you could meet. He believes he is better and more capable than anyone else in Azeroth. He believes he is smarter, stronger, faster, and more inventive than even the mightiest person. He is emotional, boastful, daring, and sometimes violent. Archin Brey never gives up. He's never swayed from his own opinion, and he is certainly sure that if he works hard enough at a given problem, he'll be able to fix it. This gives him a tenacity that few can match, but also lands him in trouble at the same time. Archin is true to his friends, and hateful to his enemies. To win over his trust is to have a friend who will defend you until your last breath. To have him as an enemy is to suffer constant beratement and possibly danger at every turn when in his presence. Archin is also honest to the point of being rude. He is so sure in his opinions that he has no problems telling someone what he believes, because he believes it's the best and most intelligent response capably of being given. For example: Woman: Don't you think this dress looks pretty? Archin: Yes, but it would look far better on my wife, because she's far more beautiful than you'll ever be. Woman slaps Archin! Ouch! Archin isn't meaning to be rude. He's simply telling her what he believes it the honest truth. = History = Born in the year 578, Archin Brey was the son of two librarians of Stormwind. Learning the importance of their charge at an early age, Archin quickly learned to respect the acquisition of knowledge and protection of the past for the betterment of the future. Not born into a magocratic family, Archin still possessed considerable mental aptitude and as such, was commissioned by the now-defunct Conjurors of Stormwind to train as a Mage. At the age of six, the fiery haired child left Stormwind to learn under the Conjurors, and through much study and hardship, was able to learn how to twist and weave the Nether for his own uses. Archin’s life would take a sudden and unexpected twist upon the entry of the Horde into Azeroth, and during the siege of eventual razing of Stormwind, his family was destroyed. Fleeing with the few other survivors to Lordaeron, Archin sailed on his first ship towards foreign soil, bidding adieu to the ashes of his family. It was shortly after his arrival on the shores of Lordaeron that Archin was granted entry into Dalaran. Serving as one of the few Conjuror-taught Humans from the fallen Stormwind, Archin was a welcomed commodity to the ranks of the Magocracy. He was twenty years old. Archin quickly acquired an aptitude for pyromancy (clearly a byproduct of learning under the more destructive conjurors), as well as gaining a particular respect for history and topography. In the year 600, a paramount incident would occur in Archin’s life when he would meet Admiral Daelin Proudmoore. Speaking to the Grand Admiral just briefly, he quickly impressed the Admiral with his knowledge of topography and geography. Furthermore, Archin’s seething hatred for the Orcs only increased his standing with the Grand Admiral. Five years later, at the young age of twenty-seven, Archin began to teach classes in the field of Pyromancy. Professor Brey also served as a steward of the library as an archivist and historian. Though respected, Brey was also looked upon with some disdain by the more powerful Mages of Dalaran due to his non-magical blood and his ascendancy. However, Archin served as an outspoken defender of Dalaran, a champion of conservatism, and a very staunch defender of the current order. In the year 609, Archin was commissioned by Admiral Proudmoore to serve as a cartographer for the Kul Tiras navy. During this time, he periodically left Dalaran to sail around Azeroth. While this event would grant Archin tremendous knowledge and common sense, the Mages generally scoffed it at. In 613, Archin was present during the siege of Dalaran. Though the Citadel fell, Brey survived with a few of the other Mages and remained to help rebuild the fallen Citadel. It was his first real taste of combat. In the following years, Archin would help Admiral Proudmoore gather refugees from around Lordaeron and usher them off towards the ill-fated Theramore Isle. Archin, however, remained in Dalaran. It was the last time he saw Admiral Proudmoore. By 619, Archin possessed considerable clout in Dalaran. Having been there for over twenty years and teaching several Mages, he had hit the glass ceiling of Dalaran, and could not rise any higher. His blood, coupled with his previous stint in the navy and his inability to bend to the absolute will of the Kirin Tor prevented any upward mobility. It was at this time that Archin met and wedded the strangest of individuals: a Warlock known as Yumeko. The Mages issued an ultimatum to the Professor of Pyromancy: Break off the relationship with Yumeko, or leave Dalaran. Bidding adieu to more than twenty years of his life, the brash and opinionated Archin Brey left the dome of Dalaran to start a life anew and now finds himself in the middle of a society that is alien and amongst individuals that are foreign… …but he’ll come out on top. Like he always had. Addition: Perhaps blinded by his love for his demonologist wife, or resentful of his ouster from Dalaran, Brey began to lead a more dangerous and volatile life. His wife, Yumeko, reveled in the personal pain of others, and led her husband by the nose to partake in wickedness. The unfortunate fact was a striking resonance between Brey’s willingness to be domineering intellectually, and then be abusive physically to others thanks to his wife’s influence. This led Archin and Yumeko Brey through a rapid fire spree of assaults, abductions, and ultimate murders which eventually caught up with the two of them. Arrested for multiple crimes, including assault, murder, demonology, as well as another whole laundry list of lesser charges, the Brey’s were found guilty of most of their crimes. Archin was forced into two months of hard labor (a relatively light sentence for multiple murder!) at the Eastvale Logging Camp, but the experience would have a lasting effect on the Mage. Returning from Eastvale, Archin was granted pause and had time to reflect on his wrongdoings. Upon his return, he found his once powerful and opinionated wife broken and reclusive, and set forth to address the situation. Together, Archin and Yumeko Brey worked to rebuild their lives which were shattered by their own wrongdoing. Eventually, some six months after their leaving of the public scene, the Brey's returned back to Stormwind City. Though without fanfare, their reemergence was noticed by most of the townspeople. Yumeko kept mostly to herself while her husband discovered a way to rehabilitate himself and pay back Stormwind City: As a Magistrate. The sudden suicide of Osrien Poynard left an opening in the judicial arm of the City, and Brey quickly chose to try his hand at law. Garnering support from most facets of society, Brey made a formal bid for the position to the nobility of Stormwind, a bid which ultimately was granted. Returning in a form far removed from his murdering self in the winter, Magistrate Brey vows to clean up the streets of Stormwind and repay the society he so ruthlessly damaged in the winter. The question must be asked though: Is the persuasive Archin Brey truly repentant of his past transgressions... or is this all simply a ruse? = Family = Wife: Yumeko Brey Son: Karkune Brey Daughter: Revolah Brey = Notable Quotes = "The name is Archin Brey! Arathorian Historian, Professor of Pyromancy, Cartographer, Master Gnomish Engineer, Master Tailor, Mariner, former Dalaran Mage, and quite frankly the best looking man in all of Azeroth!" "My word..." "A Warlock is simply a Mage who never kept up with their studies! Instead, they decided to take the easy route and suck up to the Legion, rather than devote themselves to good, hard work!" "Yumeko doesn't count, she's a special case!"